White Nero
White Nero is what they dub the entity that exists within Nero's heart. What exactly it is no one knows, but the one time it showed up outside of Nero's body it appeared to have Nero's body, but was almost beyond recognition. Though the features were mostly the same, it looked emaciated - skeletal even - with ghostly white skin and white hair much longer than Nero's that partially obscures its black and yellow eyes. Much of what was beneath the black cloak it wore was unknown, what was seen was spotted only through tears in the material. However it seems to have an overall look of a slightly older, deathly Nero. White Nero's voice is similar to Nero's own, but "Nero's" voice sounds flat and monotone, while a ghostly echo adds all of the inflection. What is it? What exactly White Nero is no one knows. Given his general appearance and behavior, and going off of what he's heard about them from some of the Captains, Himura believes that it is a form of Inner Hollow. However the way it acts is also similar to that of a Heartless. Also notable is that when it appeared separately from Nero the Guardian Characters could detect its presence. White Nero itself has said that it is the embodiment of what Nero denies about himself, and Nero has mentioned that when he was losing strength White Nero began to look healthier. History White Nero has shown up on occasion by possessing Nero's body. Its first "appearance" was in the "Hearts Chapter" and though it was only for a moment this event caused Nero's keyblade changed from its Kingdom Key form to its Dark Margin form. It didn't show up again until the "Souls Chapter" when it took over Nero during the battle with Ichigo against Juhabach before being suppressed once again with help from Ryuujin Jakka. It first performed a "complete takeover" of Nero's body during the battle against Zeref and Acnologia. In a burst of Darkness Nero's body changed into a slightly older form of himself and his hair turned white, as well as growing down to his waist. His eyes also changed to yellow and black. Initially his merciless assault began to press the pair back due to his alternative fighting style, but when Nero began fighting back Nero and Acnologia combined their magic and scarred the left side of Nero's body - what was previously thought to be an impossible feat and was only reversed when the leftover magic was absorbed to free Zeref from his dark contract. Again it sank back wherever it came from, not showing up again until the "Pokemon Chapter", late into the "Return to Unova" story. During the final battle, Ghetsis managed to impale Nero through the center of his chest with one of Kyurem's icicles. Though Nero broke the icicle the hole did not begin to heal, and a white bone-like material began growing over Nero's face. Nero lost himself for a few moments but managed to break the mask before it formed completely and forced the hole closed. This was the only instance of White Nero taking on a hollow-like form as he tried to take over Nero, which may indicate that he is continually evolving as Nero himself evolves. The first and thusfar only time he has appeared as a separate entity from Nero was in the "Character Chapter". It was apparently working alongside the Demon that was corrupting Hearts Eggs, being the one that reached into the childrens' hearts to inject the demonic power. How it did this was unknown but was hinted by it to stem from its nature, which indicates that it may be a heart-being of some kind. After being confronted it joined with Nero again and performed another complete takeover of Nero's body, fighting against the others while Nero fought against it inside of his heart and soul. It was defeated and since then has been rather quiet, though Nero knows it hasn't gone away. Equipment White Nero's only known "equipment" are all dark versions of items tied directly to Nero himself. He has a torn Black Cloak, his own version of the Keyblade, and an inversed version of Nero's Zanpakuto. Powers and Abilities *This section will be filled out at a later date. Category:Characters